Kisana
Kisana (綺砂魚) is one of Okuni's subordinates. She assists Masamori Sumimura and Kei Sazanami as they interview the Shadow Organization's log-keepers.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 283 Appearance Kisana has dark hair. As a member of the Records Office, she wears a white outfit and hood to conceal her features. Personality Kisana, while usually friendly, has a tendency to speak her mind in a straightforward manner, which sometimes makes others feel awkward around her.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 283, page 9 Plot After gathering all of the Shadow Organization's log keepers, Masamori Sumimura attempts to reassure them of their safety, explaining that he wants to interview them all. Kei Sazanami observes in secret, noting there are around 20 in all. He is approached by one of Okuni's subordinates, who reveals that she is a fellow psychic there to assist Masamori. After displaying her psychic avatar (a school of small fish), she reveals her face and introduces herself as Kisana. As a young male log keeper enters the room to begin his interview, he immediately senses Kisana's power, suspects a trick, and starts to panic. Masamori knocks him out before he can become too excited. After some discussion, Kisana suggests that she investigate the memories from now on. Masamori is concerned about the way the log keeper reacted, and Kisana explains that he feared leaking information, as if someone threatened him to keep quiet. Masamori uses Shikigami clones to bind and blindfold the next few log-keepers, because Kisana suspects their modified eyes allow them to see psychic avatars. Saikaku Enjouji is the next to be interviewed. He says there is no need to bind him, as he understands the situation completely and will cooperate if Masamori guarantees their safety. He suspects that Masamori wants to know about the log-keepers' master. After Saikaku's interview, Masamori meets with Kisana and Sazanami to discuss their findings. Sazanami confirms that the masked person controlling the log-keepers had the same psychic avatar as Yumeji Hisaomi and must have been him. In addition, the log-keepers' eyes were modified to omit the master's face, and the information could only be obtained by a powerful psychic. Sazanami strongly suspects that Suigetsu was a girl that often accompanied Yumeji at these times. Kisana suggests that Suigetsu may hold records on all the log-keepers, effectively making her the chief log-keeper. Sazanami confirms that Suigetsu was with the Commander in Souji Hiura's memories, meaning she would likely hold the entire history of the Shadow Organization. Powers & Abilities Psychic Powers: Kisana is a psychic, and her avatar takes the form of a school of small, black fish.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 283, page 5 She describes herself as a "weak psychic,"Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 283, page 14 at least partially because her attack is admittedly weak as well. *'Mind Reading': Kisana is able to read minds, though with varying degrees of success. She is supposedly able to mask the presence of her mind probes, so that her searches will go undetected and seem like something out of a dream. References Navigation Category:The Shadow Organization Category:Psychics Category:Female Characters Category:Characters